Brian Rose's diary
Roses Are Red When I was just a bud blooming into a full flower, my mother said I had something special inside of me. She wants me to find what's so special about me when I am older and know a little bit more about this storybook world. From being able to sense the flowers' emotions, I gathered that this is my special ability inside of me. A compassionate side of me was able to connect to an abundance of flowers. My mother is Rose-Red is a gentle, and compassionate woman who loves me dearly. The advice she gives me makes it all the worth while when I understand more. Chapter 1 My grand horse, Rosario, let me ride him to school today, which was very strange because Rosario likes to feel noble and free. I petted him on his jaw and asked was everything ok. Rosario just gave me a little smirk and kept trotting along. I wanted know what was the matter, but if he was happy then I was. We arrived at school, still early, I got off of Rosario and said: "Is there anything wrong Ro? You know if you need anything, just neigh." I was worried, but Rosario licked me and put his head on my shoulder. I knew then that nothing was the matter. I dismissed Rosario to go gallop in the Enchanted Forest while I was gone for school and he left. I picked up my bag and walked over to the entrance. Before I entered, I saw a Selena Fauna. I was feeling really hexcited about today so I walked over to her. Chapter 2 Selena was casting spells to grow flowers, which made me wonder if she can grow roses like me. I snapped ''my fingers and a rose grew in front of her. Selena turned around,"Oh hey Brian, why are you here so early?" I had to think about that. I handed her the rose."''To see you..."'' Selena blushed a little. She picked the rose that I grew and made it a brighter red than before. She gave it to me while she walked away in the entrance of school. I looked into the rose and it said,"All roses don't have thorns to prick your finger on". I did not know what that meant, but I think he had something to do with her story. Chapter 3 In Arts and Crafts class, I was painting this magnificent painting of a rose, a multicolored rose with the colors; red, pink, and...blue? I looked at the painting real hard,"Um what is going on here?" From the corner of my eye I saw a paintbrush float away. I walked as fast I could and grabbed it before it vanished. It had an inscription belonging to Cedar Wood. "Cedar! Is this your brush?" I asked softly. Cedar looked at me weirdly and stated ''"Yes." I gave her the brush but the blue paint turned brown. I heard little laughter from my right ear and turned as quickly as I possible could. There were three little fairies, who were cloaked, writing a note on the bottom of the painting. I grabbed the board and read it. "Meet me in the Enchanted Forest after lunch." ''I wondered who wrote that note. Chapter 4 After lunch, I asked Arthur to cover for me in Grimmnastics class-ic, stating that I had to go to the magic nurse. Arthur agreed and said that I have to be back within 30 spell minutes. I grabbed by bag and headed out of the castleteria. Strolling through the woods, I saw a girl at a tree stump. The tree stump had a rose in the middle of it. I walked up to her and saw who she was. It was Selena Fauna. ''"Glad you could make it, Brian Rose." Selena gently said while picking the rose from the stump. "Don't you just love nature? The solar rays, flowers, the animals...everything is just so enchanting." '' I stood beside her. ''"Yes, I do love nature and I protect it anyway I can. Nature is beautiful, just like you." Selena turned around and the way she did it was so, so, so...MAGICAL. Her hair swirled around, while the sun shined on her beautiful, brown eyes. And the way she smiled made my heart throb. "Well Brian," she started'',"I hope we'll see how magical and beautiful you are..." Selena's wings fluttered and flew her away back to school. Oh school! I had to get back to Grimmnastics. I got back there just in time. Arthur looked at me. ''"What took you so long?" '' I just looked at Arthur and smiled. Chapter 5 The next day, I headed to the field where Grimmnastics was held. Playing hextreme croquet, Lizzie Hearts was dominating us. Of course she would, she is from Wonderland after all. Wyatt White's skills parred hers as well, with both of them co-ruling Wonderland one day. Luckily, I knew some things about this sport and it was my turn next. I strike the ball all between the metal sticks, gaining the goal. Just when it went in, '''FRASH! '''A gryphon landed down beside the ball. Many of the students trembled at the majestic beast. It acted like it was guarding the ball. "''Where is Daring Charming when you need him?" A girl next to me said. "Um, Daring isn't at school today," someone said in a high pitch voice. I knew it was Daring ducking under the rest. I shook my head and approached the beast. "Easy...easy." I slowly crept up to it, hunched over, making sure not to make any sudden movements to startle it. The fierce blue eyes pierced right through me. I admit I was scared, but no one else was doing it and apparently Daring wasn't here. "There!" I grabbed the ball, but I shouldn't have yelled. The gryphon rose up. I felt like I was done for. Chapter 6 My arms were covering my head, from the blows coming upon. Rosario rushed in from the forest and bashed the gryphon, knocking it out. "Rosario?" Rosario came to me and I hugged him. But I felt bad for that gryphon. I walked over to it and it sat up. Ready for the worst, I prepared myself but it shrunk in size to an adorable little gryphon. Who knew they had that ability or was this one special. Its head was fixated on the ball that it was guarding. I picked the little gryphon up and carried it to the ball. I opened the ball and inside were magical fruit. The sight of the fruit made the gryphon squawk for excitement. It lent its head and grabbed some of the fruit, making the tip of his feathers turn different colors. It's head drooped down onto my shoulder, as I carried it away. Arthur walked with me. "All this excitement from that little thing?" Looking down at the little guy, "Yeah, I know. I don't know what those fruit did to it but this little guy must be special." ''Another question circled in my head. "''And how did those fruit get in the ball in the first place?" Arthur shrugged. "I don't even know. But never mind that, what'll you call this little guy?" It took me less than a second. "Guardnial." Since he guards what is most precious to him. Rosario walked along side me, grunting. "Don't tell me you're jealous!" Rosario started to run off. I gave Arthur the sleeping gryphon and chased him. In the corner of my eye I saw Selena and her best friends, Muffy Muffington and Eleancia Prancer giggling. Category:Diaries Category:Brian Rose Logs